As a conventional technique relating to the avoidance of a collision with a preceding vehicle or an obstacle, Patent Document 1 discloses an object recognition device for a vehicle, that, in order to determine whether an object detected by an obstacle detection device is a vehicle or not, “if plural reflected waves are received from reflecting objects, first determines whether the reflecting objects from which the plural reflected waves have occurred are a single reflecting object, and, if determined to be the single reflecting object through the determination, compares the highest one of intensities of the reflected waves from the single reflecting object with a reference intensity to determine whether the single reflecting object is a vehicle or a non-vehicle. (extracted from the Abstract)”.